


Love and Marriage

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Tales of Graces, Tales of Series
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Royalty, non-libidoist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has been pressured into getting married. Sophie is all too willing to offer herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Marriage

Sophie loved Asbel, Cheria, and little Nikolas, and she spent the majority of her time with them. She also spent a lot of time with Richard, as much time as a king could spare. They usually limited their interaction to the west wing storage room. There was a back door (which was never locked) making easy entry for the visiting humanoid. It was away from the main quarters, and its lack of furnishings and fineries made it on the bottom of the list of places the advisers would think to find a hiding king.

As was usual, Richard came to check if his purple haired visitor had come around 1:30, right after lunch. The advisers had to let him break for lunch, and afterward slipping away was normally a simple task. He found the girl reading a book, but when she spotted him, she pushed the book aside without a thought, standing to greet him.

“Sophie, I need to tell you something.” The girl cocked her head with interest. “My advisers are pushing me to get married.” He spoke the words gently, rubbing a circle on her palm.

“Then, I’ll marry you.” The girl smiled contently as if this fixed everything. He wished it did.

He patted her head affectionately. “It’s not that simple. What I need is an heir.”

She looked confused. “I will give you one.”

He sighed. “No, you won’t. I won’t push you to do that.”

“Richard, I love you.”

“I know, and I love you too, but your love is different, Sophie. Your love is innocently pure.”

“I know about love, about what couples do. Cheria told me.”

He messaged his temples as a headache began to form. “But do you want to, Sophie?”

“Want to?”

“Do you feel attracted in that way?”

“I’m not sure.”

He brought her into a hug. “It’s okay. Besides, we don’t even know if you can become pregnant.”

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was soft with sadness.

“Don’t be. Want to know a secret?” She nodded, face taking on the childish excitement that he hoped would never die. Leaning in, he whispered softly into her ear, “I love Asbel too.”

She met his eyes, blinking with shock. “But Asbel is married to Cheria.”

“I know. And yet again, we wouldn’t have been able to produce an heir anyway.” He broke away from her taking, a seat against the wall, years of royal obligations showing on his features. “Twice I’ve loved, and twice my position denies it.”

She curled herself beside him, head on his shoulder. “So, you will be married?”

“Yes. I fear I must. But don’t worry, Sophie, I will never stop loving you.”

“Good. But does that mean you won’t be able to see each other anymore?”

“Never. I will always make time for my Sophie.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Love and Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413503) by [ShippingWhore (Larkawolfgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/ShippingWhore)




End file.
